


Неоднозначные отношения

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Russian Tales
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headcanon, M/M, Russian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: "Ivan, go home, pls"
Relationships: Koschei the Deathless/Ivan Tsarevitch (Fairy Tales)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Неоднозначные отношения

**Author's Note:**

> "Ivan, go home, pls"

[](https://i.imgur.com/d6uGnSG.jpg)


End file.
